Hearts Combined
by TeamJasper45
Summary: Story of Rosalie and Emmett after she saved him from the bear.


Hearts Combined

This is a story of Emmett and Rosalie after Rosalie found Emmett with the bear. I own nothing.

**ROSALIE POV**

I sped through the woods at a speed that was slow for me. I smelled the scent of the forest around me, searching for something to quench the burn that was now familiar to me. It'd been years since I became what I was. Sure, it had its perks, but, I wanted a life that was normal, human. I sighed and increased my speed.

I was on the Canadian border when I smelled it. It was huge, a meat-eater, so close to a human scent I could hardly stand it. But then it was masked by something, something so much sweeter, so much more, oh crap. I smelled a human. It was not far from me and the burn in my throat rippled like flames in a forest fire. I held my breath and turned to run. Then I heard it scream. My first prey had been hunting as well. Without thinking, I dashed to the sound, not aware of what would happen next.

It was so strange, I found myself carrying the almost lifeless human in my arms, rushing him back to Carlisle. Why was I doing this? Why had a slashed the bear into pieces in a frenzy to get it away from this curly-haired human? I was at the house in no time. Edward had heard my thoughts. He opened the door and held his breathe. Carlisle rushed over, and examined the near dead human man. "He's dying, Rose; his wounds are too severe to try to save." I swallowed and made a decision that needed no time to consider. "Change him." I told Carlisle. Carlisle nodded and rushed him into another room.

I sat beside him as he was changing. He would grimace and dimples of agony would appear on his face. His back arched, and he would groan. I never once thought of leaving him. There was some kind of force, a magnetic energy drawing me o him. He was so beautiful for a human. Most humans I saw were pathetic, pitiful. This one seemed strong, and powerful.

It was coming down to the wire. I saw what had become my only attraction over the last three days begin to awaken. He was more beautiful now that he'd ever been. He was strong, pale, ice cold, and beautiful. He was a much bigger vampire than Edward or Carlisle, who were now behind me. We waited anxiously for the creature to open his eyes. He inhaled and growled. He sat straight up off of the table and looked at us. His crimson eyes bewildered.

**EMMETT POV**

I could smell _everything. _This was so weird. The last thing I could remember was that freaking beast of a grizzly ripping me to shreds. I looked down at my arms and legs. They didn't have a scratch on them. They were ghost white pale. I looked at the people around me. I saw the men first. There was a blonde one, his skin as pale as mine. He had a nurturing look on his face. There was another guy, his bronze hair was tasseled and his look was cautious. Then I saw her. She was right in front of me. He honey hair waved down to her waist and her full lips were in a small smile. He skin and golden eyes matched the rest. She was a goddess. I had to be dead. These had to be angels. Or maybe it was a dream. Either way this stuff doesn't happen on earth. I decided to take advantage of the situation.

I slid carefully off the table I was on and looked into her eyes. She looked at me warily, but didn't run when I wrapped my hands around her waist. There was a strange burn in my throat, but I ignored it. I tilted my head a kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I didn't need the air, and I kissed her for what seemed like forever. Then one of the male angels cleared their throat. She pulled away from me reluctantly and smiled. "Hello." she said in a voice that sounded like a symphony. "Hi." I said to her, my own voice like velvet. "I'm Emmett." I continued. "Rosalie." she answered back. "This is Edward and Carlisle. They are my family." I glanced at the men briefly before looking back at her. "What are we?" I questioned. She sighed and pulled out of my grip. "We are vampires." She said, smooth and relaxed. I laughed. "No, vampires aren't real." I laughed again. The door opened and another beautiful woman walked in. Her eyes were amber, they didn't match the rest. She was beautiful as well, but not anywhere near the goddess in front of me. "Hello, I'm Esme." She said. I nodded an acknowledgement to her. This was so weird.


End file.
